Avatar: TLA Truth or Dare
by Crazula
Summary: The avatar gaang plays truth or dare! We will use some reviews for truths/dares if we like them! BTW: This is not in game show form! READ AND REVIEW PLZ! Very Funny!
1. Chapter 1 A New Game

Just an idea my sister and I had. **If you want** you can leave dare/truth for the Avatar gang, and if we like it we **might** include it in the story.

**If you want to write in a dare please:**

**-Please keep it PG-13**

**-Make it as funny as possible. Ex. I do not want "Make Katara kiss Zuko!" ect. But I would take something like "Make Zuko dress in a French maid costume and sing I'm a Little Tea Pot" haha**

**-It can only be with the main characters, preferably Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko, but we wouldn't mind if Azula or Ty Lee came in somehow. (hint, hint!)**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters belong to Bryke blah blah blah Nick blah blah blah blah blah Avatar blah_

_Avatar the Last Airbender: "Truth or Dare"_

* * *

><p><em>-Takes place sometime between TSR and TEIP<em>

Katara watched from beach as the sun started to set on Ember Island. The sky was painted with the most vivid shades of orange and pink, and though she hated to admit it, the Fire Nation turned out to be a very beautiful place. A year ago Katara would have never imagined herself here. It was almost uncanny how she was sitting in the sand at the Fire Lord's abandoned beach home. She laughed at the thought. Also, she was quite amused at how once Zuko joined the team everyone had a lot more time on their hands. Who would have thought that not having worry about being hunted down or captured, would really clear up ones schedule.

"Ugh!" Toph plopped herself down next to Katara in the sand, "I am so BORED." She exclaimed trying to emphasize her boredom to Katara. However, Katara just ignored her. Now irritated, Toph stuck her face inches away from Katara's, and once again yelled "Ugh!" Katara just pushed Toph's face away with her hand, and continued watching the sun disappear below the sea. "What are you doing?" Toph shouted out of frustration.

"I'm trying to watch the sun set…it's very pretty this time of day and I just wanted to-" Katara said trying to get Toph to leave her alone.

Toph cut her off, "That's all! I am being ignored because you want to watch the stupid sun set! Gee Sugarqueen I thought Sozin's Comet was coming early or something the way you were staring!" _Why are sunsets suddenly so great anyways, I just don't __**see**__ what the big deal is._

"Sorry…it's just that my mother and I-"

Toph stopped her, "It's ok Katara, I get it. You and your mom would always sit around and watch the sun go down each day, and now watching it set reminds you of the time you once had with you mom." She reasoned, starting to feel sorry for bothering Katara.

"No, that's not what I was going to say at all. I was going to say that my mother and I once gutted a seal during a sun set, and while I was playing in the snow I thought I saw the sun go down into the dead seal's stomach. It turns out it was just the angle which I was looking and the way the seal was positioned. The sun was actually behind the seal, and it only appeared to be going into the seal's body." Katara smiled at that somehow fond memory. (**A/N** heheh creepy. My sis wrote that btw)

A greenish tint suddenly colored Toph's face "Oh…how interesting….I'll just leave you and your sun alone then." Toph then speedily snuck away, creating an earth bucket to puke in along the way.

**O.O.O.O**

Up at the house Sokka was poking a fire he had just started, and Zuko and Aang where just coming arriving back from firebending practice.

"Hey Toph!" Sokka shouted, "Join the party!" he waved her over, which was completely pointless since she was blind.

"So where have you been all day?" Toph questioned Sokka

"Oh you know…around", Sokka said stabbing a fish, and roasting it over the fire. "Mmmm listen to him sizzle!" By this time Zuko and Aang had joined Sokka around the fire.

"No, I don't know where around is." Toph placed one hand on her hip and stomped the ground, "Did you know that I was so bored today that I almost joined Katara sitting on the beach watching the sun set…aka starring at nothing!" Toph said flustered while pulling her bottom eyelids down.

Sokka bit into his sizzled fish, and whipped it around on the stick, hitting Zuko in the process. "Hey watch it Zuko! You hit my fish!" Sokka took another rather large bite ignoring the death glare Zuko cast him. "You know Toph, once Katara thought the sun disappeared into a rotting seal carcass" Sokka reminisced chewing his burnt fish.

"Thanks for reminding me." Toph said sarcastically, half disgusted, proceeding to sit down next to Sokka.

The sun had obviously fully set by now for it was quite dark out, and Katara's rough outline could barely be seen approaching the light of the fire. All was quiet. Zuko, him being the socialist of the group (**A/N** sarcasm intended), decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hey uh Toph, if you are still bored I know some games we could play together" Zuko started then paused, his face flushing"…I-I mean as a group, of course!" He continued to stammer along, "I have never really tried them out. When Uncle and I were traveling through the Earth Nation some peasa- I mean villagers" He added quickly. Zuko did not want to risk offending Katara. After all he just got on her good side. "were playing this game and they looked like they were really having fun….N-not that I intently watched them play the games or anything, but it… just looked-and-sounded like they were having fun?" Zuko stopped himself from rambling further. He looked down at his was clearly embarrassed, and waited for someone to say something.

Aang noticed Zuko's awkward situation and decided to help his friend in need "Oh I love games!" he suddenly burst out. "What kind of games are they Zuko?" Aang asked excitedly.

Zuko's head shot back up. He was glad he got a response. _Thank the spirits I thought I had scared them off _"Well there was one in particular that the earth commoners' really enjoyed, or so it seemed… I think it was called…Truth or Dare." Zuko stated hoping he remembered the right name of the game.

"Truth or Dare?" questioned Katara while taking a seat next to the fire.

Aang butted in before Zuko could reply back to Katara's question "Oh yeah I used to play that game all the time back at the air temple!" he jumped up from where he was sitting, due to his excitement.

Zuko ignored Aang and looked at Katara "Yeah and it's actually pretty easy" he stated trying to remember the rules. Aang pouted, he did not like to be ignored. "All you have to do is ask someone whether they want a truth or a dare, then the asker gets to choose what their truth or dare should be" Zuko concluded.

"Hmm sounds simple enough" Katara pondered.

Toph looked as though she was deep in thought. "So basically it's a game to get someone to do _anything_ you want them to do, no matter how bad?" she questioned a smirk starting to form on her face. Zuko shrugged and just nodded in reply.

Her smirk had become a full out grin by now, a very evil grin "Sweetness"

Sokka, who was totally oblivious to what Toph was planning, shouted "OH YEAH let's play!" he threw his hands up in the air, hitting Zuko once again with his…. "sizzly" fish.

"Aww Zuuukkkooo! What did I tell you about hitting by fish!" Sokka whined.

Zuko couldn't take it anymore "Wha-WHAT!" _that idiot! _He was about to make a lunge for Sokka but Aang stopped him.

"Come on guys stop it!" Aang chided, after all he was the peacemaker of the group. "You do realize you are fighting over" he paused then pointed at Sokka's fish "that" he finished in a repulsed tone.

"Whatever, I happen to like Charline" Sokka picked up his fish and started eating it again, much to everyone else's disgust.

"You named your skewered fish?" Zuko yelled in disbelief. _I swear this guy becomes more of an idiot every day. _Sokka interrupted Zuko's thoughts "Charline takes offence to that" he gasped and pulled "Charline" closer to him and started stroking… "her" An awkward silence then fell over the group.

"Well then" Katara said trying to get back to where they had left off "How about that game of yours Zuko?"

Zuko snapped out of his shock "Oh yeah ok let's play"

"Oh! Oh! Can Charline play too?" Sokka asked eagerly. Zuko glared at him and Sokka flinched back. If looks could kill Sokka would have been dead by now.

Once they were all calmly sitting around the fire Toph spoke up. "Before we start to play I have something to add that might make this game more…interesting" Everyone stared at her half afraid of what she would say if they asked what it was,

"What is it Toph?" Aang was brave, or stupid enough, to ask.

Toph was smiling evilly again. "I was just thinking about if someone doesn't tell the truth or refuses to perform a dare, there should be consequences right?" she received skeptic stares, but continued anyways. "Well here is a new rule, if anyone does any of those things he/she will have to be my personal slave for a week!" she concluded excitedly. Zuko felt the need to slap his forehead.

"Hey wait! Why do they get to be your slave I want a slave too" Sokka cried out in protest.

Zuko just rolled his eyes "We'll think about what to do about that later, for now let's just play the stupid game" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Zuko looked at the faces around him "So.." he started "Who wants to go first?"

GIVE A DARE AND REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2 And so it Begins

(Sorry school and tennis made us update slow….first it was regionals then states then our finals! Ugh I'm so happy it's summer!) Anyways, Yay I got some reviewers! Thank you for putting the time in to think of suggestions for dares. I can't put all of them in, but I picked the ones I thought would work best for the story. Most of the dares though are in the alternate ending so don't worry we'll put that up soon its almost done.

* * *

><p>Avatar the Last Airbender: "Truth or Dare" Part 2<p>

And so it begins

_-Takes place sometime between TSR and TEIP _

Zuko looked at the faces around him "So.." he started "Who wants to go first?" At first everyone just looked at him with blank stares. A few moments of silence passed until…

"OH! OH! Zuko pick me pick me!" Sokka yelled excitedly, practically throwing himself at Zuko, "If you pick me I'll forgive you for hitting Charline." He whispered into Zuko's ear in a sing song voice. _Oh yeah, there is no way he can pass up that totally awesome bribe._

Katara rolled her eyes. "Zuko could you please do yourself a favor and pick me, besides _I was really_ looking forward to starting the game off," she pulled off her best sad face and batted her eyelashes pitifully for more effect.

Zuko's face flushed, "I-..uhh". He quickly tried to think of something to say back, but luckily Aang interrupted before he could start his answering.

"Hmm I've never gone first before, but it sounds like fun…..Heeyyy Zuko do you mind if I go first?" he asked smiling at his teacher. "After all _I am_ the Avatar" **(A/N lol sorry I just really wanted Aang to say that hehe)**

"W-well Aang I-", Zuko was cut off again but this time by a livid Toph.

"UGGHH! Can all of you just shut up!" She screamed slamming her hands on the earth. Everyone got silent and turned their gazes to Toph who was "looking" at the ground.

After what seemed to be an eternity Zuko spoke up, "Um if you want Toph you can start the game off.." As an afterthought Zuko covered Sokka's mouth with his hand before he could cry out in protest.

Toph's voice was barley a whisper, "Really?" she asked.

Zuko nodded. "Yeah it's fine with me." At this point Sokka seemed to be having a stroke, Zuko just rolled his eyes at Sokka's failed attempts to rip his hand off his mouth.

Toph lifted her head up, and instead of looking upset like Zuko thought she would have, an eerie smile fixed itself upon her face.

"Well, now that since that's been decided" She started her voice back to its normal tone, "Katara Truth or Dare?" she questioned smiling evilly while everyone stared at her in shock.

Sokka eventually removed Zuko's hand from his mouth, "TOOPPPH-!" He was cut short by Toph whacking him in the head with his skewered fish (Charline). Sokka then proceeded to dramatically fall backwards, "Oh Charline how could you betray me!" He cried and fell on his back. The whole group just rolled their eyes at Sokka and his antic's.

Toph questioned Katara again. "Well Sugarqueen?"

Katara didn't know why but she suddenly got nervous, probably because of the creepy smile Toph was giving her. She carefully weighed out her options. _Truth seems to be a safer choice…._

"Truth!" she finally called out.

If possible Toph's smile grew even larger. "I was hoping you would say that!"

_Oh barnacles, _Katara thought to herself.(**A/N** **lol we were trying to think of the neerdiest possible phrase Katara could say XD)**

"Well Sugar-Queen, describe the sexiest clothes you have ever worn and why?" Toph questioned Katara, "Oh, and remember Queeny I can tell if you are lying." She pointed out. (_Dare requested by AlmightyTaco123)_

Katara jumped up, her face reddening "Toph! What kind of question is that!" she shouted, outraged.

Toph quirked an eyebrow "That isn't the answer I was looking for. Remember Katara you chose truth so answer the question, unless of course you want to be my personal slave."

"Oh and mine!" Sokka added while flinging back up into a sitting position.

Katara looked helplessly around the group for someone who could speak up and help her. First she looked at Aang, who for some reason appeared as if he wanted to hear her answer. Then, she looked at Zuko for help since it was obvious Toph and Sokka were against her. When Zuko felt the heat of her eyes on him, he feebly looked away at the dark shore line of the rising night tides.

"Well?" Toph asked again still anticipating her answer. Katara broke her glare with Zuko.

"Fine", Katara half breathed. "When we were in the Northern Water Tribe Aang and Sokka were off training, I decided to take a small detour before making my way up to the healing hut."

"What the heck is a healing hut?" Toph asked confused.

"Well..", she started "since it's against the normal Northern Water Tribe customs to allow a female waterbender to participate in 'waterbending combat', I had to take the alternative. I would learn how to use waterbending to heal. They taught us it in the healing hut." Katara did her best to explain the custom to Toph.

"That's the dumbest custom I've ever heard, talk about sexist", Toph said bluntly.

Before Katara could defend her culture, Aang intervened. "No it's not. The Western Air-Temple was the air temple solely for the female air benders. It might sound silly to you, but it all just depends on where you were raised." He concluded.

Toph just disregarded him "Whatever…now quit stalling! Let's hear the sexiness Katara! You took a detour remember?" Toph huffed.

Katara didn't look like she wanted to continue. "Right…Well, I actually just wanted to try and take as long as possible to get to the healing hut. I wasn't really looking forward to the healing lesson. So I decided to walk through the back streets of one of the Northern Water Tribe's more seedy areas. Sadly, I arrived at the healing hut right on time." She finished.

Toph looked as if she was going to go crazy. "WHAT! You spent that whole time explaining how you took a long and more dangerous rout to get to your healing lesson, and NOTHING happened!"

"Sorry for not being stopped in the middle of an ally, and being stripped!" Katara yelled back sarcastically.

Toph held up a hand, "Ok whatever Sugar-Queen just get to the point already!"

Katara sighed _so much for stalling _"Once at the healing hut, there was this stupid little girl named Morganith. Morganith kept saying she 'didn't get it', that is, learning how to heal on the mock body in front of us. So Yugoda, our healing teacher and an old friend of GranGran, decided that it might help if Morganith had a live body to work off of. I bet you can guess who she chose." Katara sighed but continued "The healing hut was a single room, and there were no rooms to change in, not that it mattered either way. I am not sure if you could call this outfit sexy per say, but it consisted of me having to lay on my back topless with the only my undergarments on below my waist. The whole situation was humiliating! Morganith kept poking my breasts 'trying to heal' yet she never even did learn how to heal in the end." Katara lowered her head in embarrassment and shame.

Once she was finally done Toph burst out laughing, Zuko flushed at all the mental pictures that came to his mind, Sokka seemed to be in a coma from shock, and Aang looked…disappointed?

Toph clutched her sides from all the laughter "Bahahahahaha! That was the dumbest thing I have ever heard! Come on! I was hoping for something a little more scandals!" (yet she was still not happy…)

Katara looked up and glared at her, but didn't say anything back.

Sokka came out of his coma state, but he remained shocked "You mean that sweet old lady turned you into a living test subject!" he said in disbelief "If you would have told me this while we were still in the Northern Water Tribe I would have had a very 'serious' talk with her." Sokka mumbled something angry under his breath before shredding off another chunk of Charline. He could become very defensive when it came to his sister.

Katara tried to sooth him "It's fine…besides it was just me, Yugoda, and some young girls." She smiled, "I do believe though it is now my turn to choose someone to truth or dare."

Aang and Zuko, who until this point had not yet recovered from Katara's confession, snapped their heads up. Both looked fearful of being picked and being the victim of the next dare. Sokka was too engulfed in his fish "Charline" to even notice anything.

Katara tapped a finger on her chin. "Hmmm…" She looked around her, and spotted Aang who was practically shaking in fear. _Perfect_ "Aang Truth or Dare?"

Aang froze "I uhh….Dare!" he blurted out.

It took Katara a several minutes before she responded "I dare you too-uhh wait let me think some more"

Toph slapped her forehead. "Just dare him to do something already!" she yelled exasperated, clearly tired of all Katara's stalling.

"Hold on I'm thinking!" she shot back at Toph.

Toph rolled her eyes "Well can't you think any faster? I'm not getting any younger"

Katara's eyebrow twitched (and here comes the line) "Ugh you're so infuriating!" she yelled. The battle had commenced.

The guys of the group watched as Katara and Toph argued. Aang just sighed to himself; he was just so used to it. Zuko on the other hand couldn't look away, the insults just wouldn't stop. And after about five minutes they were still going!

"And you know what else Toph the way you pick at your feet every day is disgusting!" Katara shouted at Toph.

"Yah well at least I don't nag everyone to death!" Toph snapped back.

"Booger flinger!"

"Peasant!"

"Mud Slugg!"

"Sex Pixie!" (**A/N Ouran Reference! ;D**)

"Sicko!"

"Ice princess!"

Then it hit her. Suddenly, and unexpectantly, Katara snapped her fingers, "Oh I got it!" she exclaimed happily.

Toph stared at her in confusion. "Got what?...you okay there Sugarwueen?" she held her hand up to Katara's forehead.

Katara pushed Toph's hand away "The next dare! Thanks to you" she yelled happily. Then Katara turned her gaze to Aang. "I dare you to put ice in your underwear and let it melt!" she declared. (_Dare requested by AlmightyTaco123)_

"Wohh wait a minute" Toph stopped her "How did I give you that dare idea?" she tilted her head sideways.

"You called me Ice princess" Katara answered smartly.

"But that doesn't ma-" Toph started to say but Aang interrupted her.

"How much ice exactly, do I have to put….in my underwear?" he nervously asked. He really did not want to know the answer to that question.

Katara responded by gathering up water from their surroundings and freezing it into about a dozen tiny ice cubes. She then gave them to Aang and instructed for him to put the cubes in his underwear.

Aang looked at the ice "Do I really have to?" his voice came out in a whine.

Katara nodded eagerly, enjoying herself much more than before. Aang looked at Zuko for help, but he just shrugged "A dares a dare, you have to do it"

Aang hesitated for a moment and then dumped all the ice into his pants. All eyes watched him, waiting for his reaction. They didn't have to wait very long.

"C-co-ld!" Aang shouted and leapt up out of his sitting position. He started running around the courtyard while grabbing at his…errr…. Pants.

Sokka winced in sympathy, probably due to his own past experiences. Toph was laughing so hard that she was crying, Zuko was somewhat amused, and Katara instantly regretted her dare.

"Ow-ow oww it burnes!" Aang cried out in pain.

Katara couldn't take it anymore; she discretely melted the water with a subtle flick of her wrist. Aang sighed in relief.

Toph laughing ceased "Hey! What did you do that for?" Toph obviously had noticed that Katara had melted the ice.

"It's my dare I can do whatever I want", Katara replied back. She honestly felt guilty and was trying to make up for it.

Toph only pouted, "You're no fun"

Aang walked back to the campfire. "Hey does this mean it's my turn to dare someone?" he asked, but then caught all eyes staring at him. "What?"

Sokka answered him by laughing and pointing at his pants, "I-it l-looks l-like..you wet yourself" he managed to say through laughs.

Aang flushed and looked down at his pants. "Oh.." he said in realization. Toph was now laughing along with Sokka. Even though she could not see Aang's pants, his priceless reaction was good enough.

Katara instantly shut them up, "Ok Ok that's enough" she bended the water out of Aang's pants.

Aang smiled at Katara in gratitude. He sat back down and then looked over at Sokka. It had been an obvious choice, to dare Sokka, it was just too risky to dare Zuko or Toph….especially Toph.

"Sokka truth or Dare?", he asked.

Aang stared Sokka down anticipating an answer, but when none came he looked at Sokka questionably. Aang tried again, "Uhh Sokka Truth or Da-" Aang stopped as he watched Sokka suddenly rise from his seat

"In the name of my lovely Charline I choose…..DAAARREEE!" Sokka practically screamed and thrust 'Charline' up into the air. A few moments of silence passed as the group just stared at him.

"Ok then" Aang broke the silence "I dare you to…."

While Aang was coming up with a dare Sokka had his own thoughts…._Ohhh meat, Ohhh Suki….hey wait where is Suki….eh no matter. I wonder if I made the right choice of choosing dare…hmm probably, it is __**Aang**__ after all. Seriously what could a flying bald twelve year old, not to mention monk, possibly think of- _Sokka was brought back to reality by the sound of Aang's voice.

"I dare you to moon everyone!"Aang shouted. (_Dare requested by AlmightyTaco123)_

Sokka started choking on a piece of Charline, _Apparently __**that**__._

Toph for about the fifth time that night burst out into an uncontrollable laughter. Zuko just gaped at Aang while Katara cried out in protest. "Aang why would you dare him to do THAT! Out of all things" She glared at Aang.

"I…I..uh-" Aang's face heated up under the pressure, as he tried to find a reply. He truly did not know what possessed him to give Sokka that dare.

Toph's cackling began to cease "Oh lay off Sugarqueen it's just a dare, besides I kind of like this new Aang….hmm it seems as if…..I'm finally starting to rub off on him! Mission accomplished!" Toph pumped her fist into the air "Now get mooning Sokka"

"B-but… do I really have too?" Sokka somewhat whined

"A dares a dare" Zuko pointed out…again.

Sokka glared in his direction "Will you please quit saying that!" Zuko only smirked and shrugged in response.

Sokka sighed "Fine let's just get this over with" he proceeded to stand up and turn around.

Katara and Aang looked like they were going to puke. "Uhh I'm starting to have second thoughts about this dare" Aang said hurriedly as he watched Sokka undo his pants. "Maybe I could dare him to do someth-"Toph cut him off.

"Too late to change it now Twinkletoes" she said and grinned 'watching' Sokka.

Zuko rolled his eyes "The only reason you're going along with it because you won't be able to see anything" he said bluntly "what I'd give to be you in a situation like this…" he then muttered.

Toph laughed "Yup pretty much"

Sokka meanwhile was still awkwardly standing in front of the group ready to pull his pants down "Do you want be to do this or not?" he asked.

The whole group, minus Toph, shouted no.

"Sokka, for our sake please don't" Katara told her brother, even though they were siblings she really wasn't looking forward to this….actually the sibling part probably made it even worse.

"Do it!" Toph shouted "Unless of course you want to be my slave" Toph tilted her head and grinned evilly.

Sokka gulped, _Anything but that…hmm maybe this won't be that bad I mean Aang and Zuko are both guys, Katara is my sister, and Toph is blind… _Sokka proceeded to pull down his pants. The group watched in disgust.

"AAAAHHHHHH MY EYES MY EYES!" Toph screamed dramatically once Sokka's pants were down.

At that moment Suki had chosen to return back to the beach house from her all day trip to the…err 'market' She took one glance and said "I don't even want to know" and continued to walk away.

Sokka's head shot up "Suki?...Wait! Wait! Don't go, IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Sokka cried as he chased after her. He didn't even bother to pull up his pants.

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Zuko watched as Sokka ran after Suki.

Toph broke the silence "Well I think I've 'seen' enough for one night, see you all in the morning" she walked away towards the house.

Katara jumped out of her seat "Wait but you haven't even been dared yet!" she shouted in protest. When Toph didn't answer Katara pouted and headed off to bed. They would continue this in the morning...

* * *

><p>Up next the Alternate ending to this chapter. If your dare wasn't in here it is defiantly in the alternate ending, we made sure not to leave out anyone. Also the alternate ending is a lot funnier than this (and longer surprisingly)….Azula and TyLee make appearances hehe ;) Thanks for the reviews and favorites. Since its summer we'll update a lot faster so uhh REVIEW! Yay :D<p> 


	3. Alternate Ending to Chapter 2

-It's an ending inside of an ending!

-This isn't just an ending this is the Alternate Ending!

**WARNING****Extreme****:**** OOC, randomness, weirdness, and stupidness!...Also Azula and TyLee :D**

**Health Risks****:**** Reading the Alternate Ending may cause severe vomiting, lack of sight, blood loss, mental…and physical… scaring, deliria, drowsiness, brain damage, diarrhea combustions, loss of arm, and even death….I am not responsible if you choose to read the following!**

_**-**__This is basically just an add-on to the previous chapter in a somewhat AU setting (you'll see when you read it) our alternate endings will also always include Azula and TyLee. Also these will not continue on like a story like our regular chapters. They are just add-ons where we can put dares including Azula and TyLee an also ones that cannot happen in the Avatar universe. (Like we could kill someone off…and if you really wanted make your favorite shipping happen) Okay :) READ ON! WHOOO__**-**_

**NOTE:**_ this only includes the dares that we got after the 1__st__ chapter, chapter 3 will include the newer ones_^^

* * *

><p>Katara instantly shut them up, "Ok…Ok that's enough," she promptly bended the water out of Aang's pants.<p>

Aang smiled at Katara in gratitude. Then he sat back down and looked over at Sokka. After thinking it over Aang had made his choice to dare Sokka, it was just too risky to dare Zuko or Toph….especially Toph.

"Sokka truth or Dare", he asked.

Sokka faced Aang. _Hmm, so Baldy is truth or daring me. I should probably choose dare, since of course it's Aang after all. His truth would probably be really lame…like 'have you ever kissed Suki before'….thinking of which where has she been all day? _Sokka glanced at his skewered fish, Charline, and rubbed his temples. **(A/N lol Suki…yeah we noticed from the very beginning of this story that we didn't include her…we don't really like her, so we replaced her with Charline. Also Suki is such a Mary-Sue!)**

"_Oh Charline, what should I choose…truth or dare," _Sokka used his telepathic abilities to communicate with Charline.

"_Sokka….Sokka….Sokka! Choose…choose…DARE!"_ cried Charline.

Sokka jumped up and held Charline up in the air by the skewer which the fish was shoved onto. "The Great Charline has spoken!" He roared. He whipped the stick down and pointed it straight at Aang. "I choose…DARE!" He smirked evilly.

Before Aang could respond though, Toph bit the stick which Sokka was holding in front of him "Ahhhummm," Toph engulfed Charline into her mouth in a single bite.

"Ahh," Sokka yelled. "Toph! Errr get off! Get off Charline!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Mmmmm! Nope!" Toph managed to say while still sucking the end of Sokka's stick. **(A/N oops I didn't mean for it to sound that way..hehe)**

"Sokka please stop…your acting so immature…it was just a smelly old fish." Katara started to say, but they still wouldn't stop "Toph..Sokka, Please!" Katara pleaded, while Sokka ran around the fire pit with both arms flailing in the air. Toph was still somehow latched onto the stick. She flapped around in the air like a flag.

"STOP!" Zuko shouted standing up. "Aang, just dare the idiot so we can get on with our lives," Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to rid himself of the growing headache.

Sokka flung Toph off his stick. She landed in the sand, and he sat back down. "Ok so Aang what will it be?"

"Ahh, well…I…dare you to-," he was cut off again.

"Why don't you dare him to enter Azula's closet in my family's beach house." Zuko suggested sitting back down. Everyone turned to Zuko and stared at him.

"Well that was random." Toph said.

Katara eyed him skeptically "What gave you that idea? Besides it isn't even your turn to dare someone…it's Aang's." She pointed out.

"Aang was taking too long with his dare" he shrugged "Azula's closet just popped into my mind…it's a pretty creepy place." He cringed.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Katara asked pointedly.

"Maybe…"

Toph defended him before he could say anymore "Hey come on it IS Azula's closet, that should speak for itself"

"Well that is true anything of hers would be pretty disturbing." Katara reasoned.

Aang turned his gaze toward Sokka, "Ok I will take that then. Sokka I dare you to go into Azula's closet!" he shouted dramatically.

"Seriously…eh whatever…not too exciting though," Sokka stood and started making his way toward the house. "Come on Zuko lead the way to your sister's room."

They all got up and followed Zuko into the dark house. "This is a waste of a dare." Toph whispered to Katara.

Katara shrugged "Well I don't think Aang's would have been much better."

"True that."

Zuko opened the door to the quiet untouched room. "There," he pointed at a large black door, just above it 'Azula's happy place' was carved into the wood.

Sokka gaped "You have to be joking…this room is HUGE!" he flung his hands up. "Katara we could fit five of our tent houses in here!" he yelled exasperatedly.

"It is pretty roomy, but stick to the dare Sokka," Katara replied back to him.

"Fine, fine…I'll go into the 'creepy' closet…ooo soo scary." His sarcasm wasn't improving. Sokka opened the door and walked in. It flung shut behind him. "Hey how long must I stay in here?" he questioned.

"As long as you want." A voice said in the shadows. Sokka slowly turned his head around.

"Don't be afraid we won't bite… maybe" Another voice said.

"Umm guys! I'm not alone! HELP!" Sokka shouted and started grabbing at the door knob fanatically. "Guys!" he pleaded again, but the others couldn't hear him.

"Don't leave, we never get visitors." A sharp hand twisted around Sokka's shoulder. Its claws dug into his skin. Another pair of hands wrapped around his head and mouth.

Sokka was now in a panic, "mmmrrrrr….mrrrmmmmrrr" was all he could say before the three hands dragged him away deep into the closet.

**O.O.O.O**

"Did any of you hear that?" Toph asked, "It sounds like someone is outside that window." Toph pointed to the only window in the room.

Aang stepped away from the window "Yeah I heard it…it sounded like the buzz from an elephantbee." he said nervously.

"Aren't those supposed to be very dangerous and really big!" Katara squealed.

"And indigenous to the fire nation." Zuko added unhelpfully.

"Toph can you feel anything?" Aang prompted her.

"Sorry we are off the ground on wood floor, and they can fly…is the window at least closed?" she asked.

"No…" Zuko, Katara, and Aang said all in unison.

The sound came again and stayed holding itself in place. A white glove gripped the window seal. Aang soiled himself. "Haha heupl hahahahahaha!" a loud laugh emerged as the figure dragged itself up into the room. Aang, Katara, and Toph huddled together.

Whist this was happening"mmrrmmmrmrmr" Sokka was clawing at the walls and pressing his feet down on the floor in a last effort to stop the 'talking hands' from dragging him away. Finally, they stopped pulling at him and flung him to the ground. Sokka hit the floor with a hard thud.

Not a moment later something thin and limber pushed itself on top of him. Its hands pinned him down to the floor. "Play with us," It said clutching and pulling at his shirt.

Beads of sweat where trickling down the side Sokka's head as he struggled to get away, but the large object on top of him wouldn't move. "Get off of me!" he yelled.

"Hmm…TyLee get off of him. We're not making much progress this way." A low blue light illuminated the closet room.

"But Azula! We need another player for our game! You said it yourself," TyLee made her voice deeper in order to imitate Azula. "You said 'Out of all the avatar's group members, Sokka is the most stupid and idiotic. Therefore it will be easy to trick him into playing twister with us.'" TyLee resumed her normal voice, "But who would have thought it was going to be this easy to kidnap him! I guess you hired that homicidal clown for nothing then." She finished on a cheery note still squatting on Sokka.

"Yes," She sighed and flipped a strand of hair, "I guess that was a waste, no matter, I hired him in particular. You see years ago when Zuko and I were kids our mother hired a clown for Zuzu's birthday. Well he didn't exactly take to little Zuzu….. I'm not sure why, but now he harbors a deep grudge against Zuko." She paused, "I figure since we have Sokka the clown will go after Zuko. That should be pretty funny." She scoffed.

Sokka was still wriggling under TyLee, "Hey! I am not the stupidest on the team…I happen to be the 'Idea Guy'…remember the invasion…yeah my idea." He said bigheadedly, "and why on earth would you hire a possessed clown with Zuko issues to kidnap me? That was poor thinking on your par-" Azula kicked him in the side of the head. "Ow! Wha-what was that for? Errr! Get off of me TyLee! Let me GO!"

TyLee gasped, "What! Why would you want to leave? We have twister! Let's play!" She jumped to her feet and whipped a twister matt out from her bra. She then spread it out on the floor next to Sokka.

Sokka, now free, scrabbled to his feet and tried to make a break for the door. He looked around, "Gaaa! Where is the door?"

"Oh please, stop panicking like a scared little peasant," Azula said while lighting candles. "You are nowhere near the exit so stop trying."

"How big is this closet?" Sokka yelled and listened to his echo bounce back.

TyLee brightened "Oh! Well this is the second floor…or at least it should be since we dragged you up a flight of steps." She said concentrating, "hmmm or maybe this is the third floor…" She looked around, reached into her bra, and whipped out a map. "Well considering this map of Azula's closet only has one flight of steps drawn on it, we should be somewhere on the second floor." TyLee finished while proudly showing off her 'mapping' skills.

Sokka peered over her shoulder, "and the exit is…" He hummed to himself looking at the map.

A blue fire suddenly exploded the map into flames. TyLee screamed and dropped the burning map on the ground.

"Gaaahh! No!" Sokka rushed to the burning map, and started stomping the ground, trying to extinguish the flames. "NOOoooo!" He fell to the ground and began gathering the burnt map pieces on the floor. "You've killed us all!" He yelled dramatically before slumping himself into the burn ash on the floor.

"Relax…it's my closet. I can get us out." Azula rolled her eyes.

Sokka sprang to life, "Really! Ok let's go!"

"Not yet," Azula grabbed the back of Sokka's collar, and threw him on top of the twister board. "First you play us."

**O.O.O.O**

The dark figure stood up in front of the window. It was very large, and the broadness of its body shut out any trace of moon light that shone through the open window. "Hahaha euphaha!" It crazily laughed, and held up a rather bulky object that buzzed like and elephantbee.

Toph started backing away quickly "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm out of here!" she yelled running down the hallway toward the front of the house.

"Ahh wait! Toph!" Aang called after her. He turned back to Katara and Zuko, "Let's go!" He grabbed Katara's wrist and yanked her forward. "Come on let's get out of here!"

"Aang it's coming closer!" Katara yelped wide eyed too afraid to move.

"Aang get her out of here!" Zuko put his arms out to his side blocking Aang and Katara from the creature.

Aang nodded "Stay close behind!" Aang grabbed Katara's tense body and threw her onto his back. "Let's go!" **(A/N How is Aang carrying Katara when she is bigger than him….. I don't know, nah it's probably b/c my sis ships Kataang :P)**

"Wait what about Sokka!" Katara cried.

The figure lunged forward toward Zuko. Zuko leaped backward and the buzzing object plunged into the floor boards roaring. "I think he'll have to wait! He'll be fine for now." Zuko said catching his breath, "We have bigger problems!" The dark mass ripped the buzzing object from the floor and thrust it toward Zuko's head. Zuko ducked in time and the object sliced through the wall. "Let's go! Now!" They ran out of the room with the Clown stumbling after them.

"What is it holding?" Katara said tightening her grip around Aang's neck. She looked back, "Zuko! Look out!" She screeched.

Zuko turned and saw the Clown fly at him again. Zuko quickly flung himself into a room along the hallway, ducking out of the Clown's way. Zuko stumbled into the room trying to regain his composer. The Clown whipped itself in. The buzzing object came crashing down on top of a table splitting it in two. Zuko tossed himself backward from the table and slammed into the wall. He only had a second to think before the Clown darted at him again. This time as the clown sprang towards him. Zuko dropped to the ground and rolled out from under the clown. He then darted to the open window and dove through it. He hit the ground hard and clambered to his feet.

Zuko was now outside in the courtyard where he and Aang practiced their firebending. Zuko looked around and spotted Appa resting in the distance. (When you're panicking your reasoning can become incredibly stupid) _Maybe_ _the_ _avatar's bison could help me fight this thing….somehow. My firebending seems to be useless against it…. besides if I use firebending this close to the house it could catch on fire. _**(A/N so Zuko rather threaten the life of Appa instead…yupp perfect)**

The frame of the window cracked and split with the sound of the buzzing object. The clown was coming. Zuko looked back to see how much time he had before the clown would emerge. Then he took off running towards Appa.

"Appa! Wake up!" Zuko shouted running towards him. Drops of sweat ran down his face. He could feel his heart pounding in his head, and every breath he took was hot and humid. He was tired of running for his life. "Come on stupid bison WAKE UP!" The buzzing noise was getting closer to him, and its sound penetrated his ears. _How can this clown run so fast! _

Momo woke up first hearing the loud buzzing noise and then to the crashing sounds of metal. He hissed at the invader. Momo then pulled at Appa's eyelids trying to wake him up.

Zuko, in one last attempt to put distance between him and the clown, turned around and firebended directly at it **(A/N so much for that)** The force of the flame he exerted blasted both Zuko and the clown away from each other. Zuko crashed into Appa's soft leg. The clown slid onto the ground in a heap.

With his mind racing Zuko pulled himself on top of Appa also taking Momo with him. "Yip-Yip!" he yelled and with a flap of his tail Appa soared into the night sky. _Ahh! What am I doing…stealing the avatar's bison! I don't even know how to fly this thing…what am I thinking… the others are trapped down there with that psycho. Good thinking Zuko…_ He thought to himself, frustrated.

The clown got up and saw Zuko flying away on Appa and clown narrowed its eyes. Without a moment's notice the clown started to chase the flying bison. Zuko luckily saw this and steered Appa towards the ocean. It was his safest bet. As planned the clown followed the bison away from the house and along the coast line. The Clown kept the bison in close sight.

Eventually, out of exhaustion, Appa drifted closer to the island to rest upon land. "No we can't go back yet." Zuko told him and turned Appa back towards the sea. Soon though Zuko felt the drowsiness that Appa felt, and he drifted off to sleep. Zuko was sleeping with the reigns in his. Instead of keeping Appa close to shore, Appa drifted mindlessly out into the open sea. The clown followed closely, swimming after them.

**O.O.O.O**

_10min. earlier_

"Where did Zuko go!" Aang questioned Katara worriedly.

"I think I saw him run into a room back there, in order to avoid being cut in half by that crazy clown" Katara replied after looking behind herself.

Aang stopped running and put Katara down. "Are you ok?" He asked her leaning against the hallway wall trying to catch his breath.

Katara sighed "Yeah I think so…thanks Aang." She said.

"Oh…ahh, you're welcome…" He stuttered back. "We should probably go find Zuko and help him now though. I'm worried." They turned and ran back to where the clown and Zuko disappeared.

When they got to the area where Zuko and the clown had vanished at, they saw a small figure standing in the hall. "Wow! You guys didn't even come looking for me! For all you know I could of run right into that thing that was chasing us." The figure threw its hands up, "I could have died and you people don't even care!"

Katara spoke up "Toph you ran off…you obviously didn't care about what happened to us. And the 'thing' is a possessed clown…spirits knows where it came from." Katara muttered the last part, "But that's not important. It was after Zuko, and it chased him into that room." Katara pointed at the room off the side of the hallway.

"I figured you guys would follow me when I left…I didn't think that you would just stand there and talk forever! Humph…" Toph blew at her hair in front of her face. "Well we better go help Sparky…I hope Sokka can stand another half-an hour or so in that closet."

When they all walked into the room there was a broken table and a broken window. "Looks like they left already," Aang pointed out.

"Wait…do you hear that? The buzzing…there outside!" Toph yelled.

There was a flash of light and the clown hit the hard surface with a loud thud. "Wh-WHAT'S he doing!" Aang shouted pulling at invisible hair, "You can't just fly away on Appa and leave us here with that thing!"

"Wait Aang…shhh." Katara put a finger to his lips. "Look the clown is following them! And Zuko is leading him away along the coast line."

"I have to hand it to him…that was a pretty smart idea." Toph said folding her arms over her chest.

"Should we go after him" Katara asked still worried.

Aang was silently watching Zuko from the window "No not yet, Zuko knows what he is doing" he turned to Katara "I think it would be best if we focus getting Sokka out first"

"Alright" Katara nodded her head in agreement.

The three of them turned and ran back into the house to Azula's room and flung open the closet door. "Monkey feathers! How big is this closet! We're never going to find him in here. Who knows where he wondered off to?" Aang said fearfully.

"Don't worry your brains out, he's this way" Toph pointed in front of herself "Just follow me I can feel him through the floor boards….but only faintly." She led the way down the closet's hallway and up a pair of steps. "Wait I hear something.…he's not alone! Come on!" They ran to a pink door labeled 'Oh My God Shoes' Toph stopped in front of it. "He's in there."

"Who's with him," Katara questioned, "Anyone we know?"

"Yeah…but you're not going to like it…AAH WHAT THEY ARE DOING IN THERE! I DON"T THINK I WANT TO FEEL THIS!" Toph wildly jumped up on top of Katara.

"What! What are they doing to him!" Katara asked frantically. She quickly reached for the door knob.

Aang stopped her, "Wait! We can't just barge in! We don't even know what's going on…or who's in there. Let's at least listen for a few seconds and get the picture of what's going on."

"Ok…but only a few seconds." Katara agreed

They listened closely to the words being spoken from behind the door.

"Isn't this fun?" asked a voice that was definitely one of a girl.

A male voice only groaned in response, a giggle then sounded through the room.

"Azula and I always used to do it together, but it's more fun when you have other people!" The same bubbly voice said. "We always tried to get Mai to join in, but she never did," it added.

Katara's eyes widened along with Aang's. _Azula! Mai? This could only mean…_

"TyLee, could you please move your hand there?" A different, sharper, more irritated voice said.

"Ooops hehe," TyLee giggled again. "Sorry Azula."

Azula sighed, "_Much better_."

"Ugghh I can't get through," the male voice spoke up. "Is it supposed to be this hard?"

"Sokka…..?" Katara squeaked.

"It will only get harder as the game goes on." TyLee spoke again, "Here you can squeeze through here."

More groaning sounded from the room. Toph looked like she was going to puke. Katara, by this point, was hyperventilating. Aang had a look on his face that read, 'I don't get it? What's going on'?

Sighs of relief echoed out.

"Can't we move a little faster I hate being on the bottom." Azula complained.

"Of course it's your turn to go anyway Azula," TyLee replied happily.

"Sokka move!" Azula grumbled, "I can't reach."

"Sorry…TyLee can't you do it for Azula?"

"Yah totally!" TyLee giggled, "Hmmm…it's red Azula…put your foot here"

Both Azula and TyLee moaned through the wall. "What kind of sick twisted game are they playing?" Katara gasped. A slight movement could be heard within the room.

"I don't know…but I never knew colors were involved…maybe it's the weird perverted fire nation version." Toph suggested still latched on to Katara's back.

"Toph! That's disgusting ! Sokka would never do that…well not with THEM at least!" Katara snapped back at her.

"Well then _Katara_ why don't you open the door and find out!" Toph retorted.

"Ahh…guys I don't know what you are referring to, but if Azula and TyLee are in there with Sokka…shouldn't of we have already of gone in," Aang pointed out. "Who knows what they are doing to him!" he said exasperatedly.

"Well that leaves us with no choice then …we'll have to go in on three." Katara put Toph down. She then placed her hand on the door knob and prepared herself. "Ok…one…two…" She paused looking back at her friends, fearing for the worst. Her grip tightened around the door knob, and she took a deep breath in. "Three!" Katara pushed the door open and took in the surroundings.

The room was simple. It had maroon walls with dark wooden trim that lined both the top and bottom of the walls. There were many rows of shelves. They were carved into two adjacent walls and held shoes. The other two walls were bare except for one large oil-painted portrait of Azula. The ground was white carpet.

And on that said carpet…Azula, TyLee, and Sokka were twisted around each other in what looked like, very uncomfortable positions. Azula was bent under half of Sokka's body. Sokka on the other hand was arched over Azula, and his right leg was twisted through TyLee. TyLee somehow looked quite relaxed even though her position was by far the worst of the three of them. She curved forward almost lying on her right leg. Her left leg was bent behind her. Her arms were twisted in the very small space under her. Sokka's foot was also mixed in the tangled mess of her arms.

The door slammed against the hind wall and ricocheted back. Sokka's head shot up at the loud sound, and he attempted to get a glance of the intruder. Although in his current situation this had not been the best idea, it only caused his body to twist further…..and then…he saw who was at the door….. "Arggg! Get off me!" Azula's scream came out from under Sokka in a muffled cry. Due to his surprise and fear Sokka's body had collapsed on top of Azula. **(A/N To get a good mental image…. Azula's head is under Sokka's lower abdominal reagion, and Sokka's head is resting on her butt) **

"Sorry…" Sokka grimaced, and quickly pulled himself up off of Azula.

Sokka then looked back at the door where Katara, Toph, and Aang were gaping at him. "H-hey guys…." Sokka squeaked in fear.

Although Katara was relieved that her brother remained unharmed, she let her anger get the best of her "What in the name of Aang are you doing?" Katara screamed and angrily marched up to Sokka.

Her rampage was suddenly cut short when TyLee popped up out of nowhere blocking her path "Heelllloooo!" she giggled and smiled sweetly. "We're playing twister you wanna play?" She inched closer.

**.0**

When Zuko woke up he was somewhere over land, and judging by the positioning of the stars in the sky, he figured himself he must have been out for an hour and a half. Zuko looked around to get a better understanding of where exactly he was. From what he could tell he was definitely in the fire nation. Also, the direction he and Appa were moving in was farther inland towards the capital.

In the distance Zuko could see lights and hear music. _Hmm it must be some kind of fire nation circus that's performing a late night show._ Zuko yanked at Appa's reigns to get him to turn around back to the direction of the island.

Appa didn't respond. He was in a sleepy daze, and although he hadn't fallen asleep yet, he wasn't paying much attention to Zuko trying to turn him around. Instead, Appa kept on his straight flight forward towards the circus and later on the capital itself.

"Come on yipyip! We can't go this way!" Zuko yelled pulling the reigns even harder in the opposite direction.

Appa yet again didn't respond to Zuko's feeble attempts to again turn him around.

Zuko sighed to himself. _Why won't you turn? Does he even know the danger of the path we are on? _He rubbed his temples_ probably not…._

Zuko climbed up on Appa's saddle to get a better look at what land they had already flew past. He looked to both sides, and could see nothing that would trouble them, or in other words nothing that would spark the fire nation military in coming after them. Then he looked behind them.

It was dark out, thus making it obviously hard to make out what shapes were what, but the path they had flown was bare. Of course he could tell that there would have been a house here and there, but nothing more.

Currently Zuko and Appa were flying through the more country side of the fire nation; the part where people grew and raised crops to sell in the capital's markets or to be sold in nearby towns. He had only been in these parts of the fire nation a few times, and most of the time he was just passing by with his family when they were on their way to the docks on their travel to Ember Island for the summer. Zuko tried to remember how far from the capital they were, but guessing that there was a circus not too far off in the distance they were close. For he knew that a circus would never be this far out without a major city close enough to bring in customers.

Zuko was snapped away from his thoughts when he heard something. He leaned over the back of the saddle to see if he could see anything.

_What is that?_ He thought to himself squinting in the dark. _Don't tell me..ugh It can't be! He _moved back onto the saddle.

Zuko gripped his front bangs in frustration. "How the hell did that clown follow me this whole way?" He shouted out loud.

Appa and Zuko were almost on top of the circus now. Zuko grabbed Appa's reigns. "Since you won't turn around let's see if you can fly higher!" He pulled up on Appa's reigns, and Appa ascended higher. _Ok now I just have to get passed the circus, lose the clown, and try to stay clear of the capital city…_

Zuko slid back onto the saddle and peered over the back of Appa to see how close the clown was. As of now, Appa and Zuko were passing over the circus. Zuko watched as the clown stopped at the circus tent. After a few moments, and to Zuko's disbelief, the clown entered it. Zuko leaned over Appa's saddle to try to get a better look. _Now what could he want in there?_ He wondered. Suddenly, a loud noise startled Zuko, and he stared at its source in disbelief.

The clown had torn out of the tent on the back of a platypus- bear, and it continued its pursuit by riding it.

**.0**

TyLee kicked the little spinning arrow on the game board with her free foot. "Right hand on yellow Katara." TyLee instructed.

"Great…"Katara said sarcastically and bent her arm backwards, in order to reach the yellow circle with her right hand. TyLee giggled.

"So tell my again why, instead of looking for Zuko, we are on the beach playing twister!" Toph questioned rather angrily while digging her hands into the sand. She had been 'watching' everyone else play the game. **(A/N sorry Toph but you obviously can't play)**

"Because" Katara started to say, "Zuko took Appa, and we won't have much luck finding him if he is still flying" she answered. "Besides Aang took off on his glider looking for them, we would only slow Aang down if we went with him." Katara then added.

"You're just upset that you can't play twister." Sokka jokingly said to Toph. Toph replied to this by sandbending him off the twister matt. "Ahh! TOOOPH!" Sokka cried while spitting out sand.

Toph ignored him, "Can we at least play a game that I can play?"

TyLee twisted herself up right. "Sure! Hmmm…how about charades?"

"I'm blind remember, I don't think that game would work out the best for me." Toph huffed.

"Oh yah…oops sorry" TyLee smiled sheepishly. "Hmm what do you want to play then?" She questioned.

Toph shrugged "How about another round of truth or dare, Azula and TyLee can replace Zuko and Aang"

"Hmm truth or dare, I'm pretty sure I have heard of that." TyLee turned to Azula, "Hey Azula was that the game those little earth nation kids were playing when we were traveling to Ba Sing Se?"

"Yes, but it's a peasant's game" Azula said bluntly.

TyLee ignored this, "Let's try it!" she exclaimed.

**.0**

Zuko could just see the top of the royal palace; it hid itself inside the large volcano that housed the fire nation capital. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko could see the platypus-bear slowly climbing up the volcano. _Someone's bound to see us if I stay on this bison_. _Okay I'll have to jump off and hope that the clown continues to follow Appa._

At that point Appa began to wake up, and Zuko took this as a chance to lean down to one of Appa's ears and whisper his plan. "Okay hear is what we are going to do. I am going to jump off of you at the top of the volcanic rim, and you are going to turn around to lead the clown away. When you are farther away fly up as high as you can and come back to get me, then we will both fly back to Ember Island." He concluded.

Zuko couldn't tell if he was just tired, but Appa seemingly nodded his head to this.

Zuko looked up at the rim of the volcano. "On three I'll jump. One…two…three." He leapt from Appa and crashed ungracefully on the hard rock surface of the volcano. Groaning he pulled himself up and rubbed his back.

Zuko looked around. He had somehow miscalculated his aim and landed on the highest, not to mention most dangerous, part of the rim. If he made one false move he could go sliding down into the capital itself.

He steadied himself upon the rock surface, and saw a glowing lantern of a guard that had just turned the corner on the path below him. He decided to inch back a hair to be more out of the guard's view. Zuko positioned himself so his weight was distributed equally, and if he were to slip he could catch himself.

Another lantern caught Zuko's eye, the only difference was this one came from the opposite direction. _Great now there's two guards._

"How goes it guard number 1563." One of the guards said.

"Pretty fly man. How about you guard number 4?" Guard number 1563 said.

"I am ok myself. So did you hear about how Lee got sent to guard up at the Boiling Rock?" Guard 4 asked.

"Oh fire flakes! I wanted that pro-mo! I heard that the position was to be one of the guards for the female inmates. What I'd give…you know man." Guard 1563 sighed and shook his head sadly.

Guard number 4 chuckled, "Yeah and now they got that rich noble girl Mai up there."

Just the sound of Mai's name caught Zuko's interest, and he decided to listen more closely to the two guards.

Guard number 1563 began to speak again "Ah Lady Mai, I remember when she lived down there." He thrust his head to the side pointing in the direction of Mai's home in the capital. "I use to walk past her house at night while making my rounds. Once I saw her undressing." He smiled at the mental picture ballooning in his head, "and most recently I saw her and the traitor prince 'getting it on' in her room." He laughed, "That was a sight! It's a good thing her parents were still in New Ozai!"

Zuko's eyes widened at this. He cursed the guard in his mind, and clenched his already fisted hands tight.

"Hmh I bet that was a sight!" Guard number 4 snorted, "I can guarantee you the little traitor didn't even know what he was doing!" They both laughed.

"Yeah if I were at the Boling Rock I'd show her a good time!" Guard number 1563 jeered.

Zuko's veins were about to explode from clenching his fists so hard, he was practically shaking in anger.

"You know it's almost hard to believe that such an ugly monstrosity is related to the angelic gorgeous beauty that is the boiling rock's very own Warden! Now that man is smoking HOT!" Guard number 4 preached.

Well this wasn't something that Zuko expected…..Zuko, forgetting his previous anger, became completely taken aback by the words that had just come out of guard number 4's mouth. He started backing away hurriedly before he could hear guard number 1563's response. It wasn't long until Zuko lost his footing, probably due to his current mental state, and fell down off of the rim of the volcano; straight towards the capital.

Even though the incline was steep, Zuko somehow managed to survive the harsh fall without being injured severely. As soon as he recovered himself, Zuko looked at his surroundings to see where he had landed. Zuko's face turned into one of disgust when he figured out where he was, or rather what he was in. Zuko had landed in a tub of some kind of meat sauce that had been setting overnight in one of the capital's butcher shops.

_Ugghh this is disgusting, who would even want to eat this anyways. _Zuko attempted to wipe the sauce off of his body, but his efforts were to no avail. After a few minutes Zuko sighed and just gave up, besides he had more important things to worry about. Zuko looked round the room for any signs of movement. He hoped he hadn't woken anyone. After moments of complete silence Zuko reassured himself that the coast was clear and searched for an exit.

During his search to find an exit, Zuko happened to stumble across his reflection. He stared at his reflection bewildered. He was a wreck; his clothing was dirty and torn (now they were covered in meat sauce) and he looked as if he hadn't slept for days, but what struck out to Zuko as most horrifying was the rather large piece of meat that was attached to his butt.

"What the-" Zuko said aloud as he tried to pull the meat off, but to Zuko's misfortune, the piece of meat would not come off just as the sauce wouldn't. He cursed the spirits for mocking him, and continued with his more important task at hand.

After about five minutes of opening and closing random doors, Zuko finally found the exit to the outside world. He quickly opened the door and ventured out into the capital. Zuko knew that he had to re-climb the volcano, and then when Appa came back he would be able to easily jump and board him. Zuko walked to where he figured would be a good place to start climbing. At that moment, that's when he saw the shadow on the ground below him.

Zuko turned around and squinted at the volcanic mountain. The shadow's source was a fairly large figure resting at the top of the volcano. As Zuko moved closer he was able to tell what the mysterious figure was. It was the clown on top of the platypus-bear.

**.0**

"Ok my turn!" TyLee shouted. She tapped her chin looking for someone to dare. "Hmm Azula truth or dare?"

"Dare." Azula said disinterestedly.

"Ok! I got the perfect dare for you!" she began excitedly "I dare you to kiss Sokka!" TyLee exclaimed. She was practically bouncing in excitement.

Azula shot her a glare. TyLee's excitement faded as she flinched back in fear. She instantly regretted her dare. "No way, there is no way I am kissing a disgusting water tribe peasant" Azula was absolutely appalled by such a request. She arrogantly turned away and pointed her chin up in protest.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled indignantly.

"Well I guess you don't have to," Toph started to say sympathetically, "Unless you want to be my personal slave." Her voice instantly changed to an evil undertone.

Azula rolled her eyes, like that little blind girl could ever do that to her; Princess Azula!..but still….Azula reluctantly looked over at Sokka, and sent another glare at TyLee. Azula made a mental note to get TyLee back later. Then she proceeded to rise to her feet and walk over to Sokka, who in turn, looked up at her fearfully.

Mustering up what was left of her dignity Azula grabbed Sokka by his collar, and pulled him up to his feet. Sokka tried to run away but Azula grabbed onto his shirt firmly. He cried out in protest, but Azula silenced him by forcing her mouth onto his. The group gasped as Azula's lips crashed onto Sokka's, but were even more surprised when Sokka stopped fighting back and slowly dissolved into the kiss.

Toph sat up, gripping the sand. She couldn't believe what she feeling. Neither one of them were resisting. It seemed like they were both enjoying it! Katara was gapping at them. Her brother was kissing the Fire Nation Princess! TyLee was thoroughly enjoying herself; she was watching them from about two inches away. Suddenly, a figure behind them made itself known.

"Sokka! What are you doing!" It was Suki, and she had seen the whole thing.

Sokka froze up and pushed Azula down to the ground. "Wait Suki it's not what you think!" He lunged forward at her grabbing her hand, "We were playing truth or dare and TyLee dared Azula to kiss me and if she didn't Azula would have to become Toph's personal slave and nobody wants to be Toph's personal slave because she's Toph and-." Sokka nervously rambled.

"You expect me to believe that!" Suki spat at him. "You were kissing her Sokka!" she quieted herself "I thought I knew you better" she looked at him coldly.

"Yes…b-but I'm sorry Suki" Sokka looked downward suddenly feeling ashamed.

"Wait Suki, but was telling the truth. TyLee did dare Azula to kiss Sokka, and Azula was the one who kissed him." Katara pleaded Suki.

Before Suki could respond TyLee knocked Suki out with a large stone. Suki fell limp to the ground.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Sokka yelled at her.

"Sorry, I ship Sokkla." TyLee told him like it was the most normal thing in the world. Sokka, along with everyone else, just stared at her. **(A/N I don't really ship Sokka and Azula…I just wanted to hit Suki, she irks me…)**

**.0**

Zuko ran through the streets covered in meat sauce with a steak glued to his butt while being chased by a physcopathic clown on a platypus-bear. **(A/N happy now!)** Zuko turned a corner, and looked for a place to hide...the clown not far behind him. It was really a wonder of how he could out run the platypus-bear.

Zuko was nearing the courtyard that held the palace, and also Mai's home. However, these were no places where he could hide himself; the palace for obvious reasons, and Mai was in prison. Zuko had nowhere to go and nobody to help him. He just had to keep running, and hope that the clown would grow tired of the chase.

Zuko slowed down when he saw something in the sky, and to his relief it was Appa. Soon Appa landed directly in front of Zuko. The clown was nowhere to be seen, but Zuko didn't dwell on it. He hurriedly jumped up on Appa and took off for Ember Island. Luckily no one had seen anything that happened.** (A/N pretend the dozens of palace guards all took off to go to a party)**

*somewhere in the capital* "OHHH YEAH! This party is off the shizzle" Guard number 1563 screamed and did the stanky leg.

*Back with Zuko* Zuko glanced back to see if he could spot the clown. He cringed when he finally found the now warped form of the clown. _I guess Appa splashed him when he landed…_ Zuko's face was a mixture of relief and disgust. _I wonder how they'll react when they see a dead clown and platypus-bear in the middle of the capital city…_He banished the thought, yet found bit somewhat amusing. Zuko relaxed, they were finally heading 'home'. Before long, they were safety out of the capital.

**.0**

It was early in the morning when Aang returned from looking for Appa and Zuko. He was devastated that he had found nothing. The rest of the group had since stopped playing truth or dare, and were lying about on the beach waiting for him to return.

"Aang! Your back!" Katara jumped up and ran over to him. She hugged him, but from the look on his discouraged face, she could tell that he didn't have any luck finding Zuko or Appa. "It's ok Aang, I'm sure they are fine." Katara tried to comfort him.

"I just don't understand Katara; I circled the island four times and found nothing…" Aang slumped onto the ground.

Katara sighed and sat next to him in the sand. "Get some rest, and in the morning we will all go out to look for them. At least they have each other." Aang nodded, and he leaned back closing his eyes. Katara placed a comforting hand on his chest.

Across the beach Suki slowly regained her consciousness. "Mmmm…" She sat up and groaned while rubbing her head. "What happen-" TyLee slammed another bolder like stone onto Suki's head. Suki once again fell limp.

"TyLee will you please stop doing that!" Sokka yelled. "I told you that Azula and I could never happen, and Azula even agreed with me too!"

"Yeah I know." TyLee confessed, "This time I just felt like hitting something…sorry!" She smiled at him sheepishly.

Sokka gave her a disbelieving look that read 'you can't be serious' , and walked over to Suki. "Umm yeah, I'm going to take her to a place where you can't hit her anymore." Sokka picked up the lifeless Suki and walked toward the beach house. "I'll be right back." called back.

"Take your time it's not like were going anywhere." Toph yelled back. She was lounging in a sand chair that she had made for herself.

Toph was stroking Momo softly in her lap. Suddenly Momo perked his head up and looked around. He promptly jumped off her lap and ran.

Aang seeing Momo run off got up himself and followed after him. "Aang where are you going?" Katara cried after him.

"I think Momo found something." Aang yelled back, and edged for her to follow him.

Katara looked over at Toph who groaned. "Where going to have to follow him aren't we?"

"Well I think that we should." Katara said as she made her way over to Aang.

Toph grumbled something incoherent under her breath, but eventually got up to follow Aang.

While watching them, TyLee looked over to Azula "Hmmm…should we go too Azula?" TyLee questioned her friend.

Azula sat up, "You know it's just going to be little Zuzu and the avatar's bison returning"

"Hmmm I guess." TyLee looked off in the direction of the beach house. "We should probably leave then shouldn't we?"

"I suppose. It would be better if Zuko never knew we were here." Azula got up and walked over to TyLee.

**.0**

Appa came crashing down to the ground, and Zuko jumped off him. Aang wasted no time. He ran up to Appa and hugged him.

Katara tried to hide a giggle…but failed "Why are you covered in sauce and have a steak on your butt." She laughed

Zuko glared at her behind his bangs. "I don't want to talk about it." The group watched him as he sleepily made his way back to the beach house.

**El Fin**

* * *

><p>If you actually read all of that here is a virtual cookie, and if you didn't and just skipped to the bottom here is a present for you, (look down)<p>

* * *

><p>It's an ending inside an ending, inside an ending!<p>

**The Alternate-Alternate Ending!**

**BEWARE! THIS MAY KILL YOUR EYES FROM READING IT!**

I seriously question your mental state if you read this…..

Sokka pulled himself up off of Azula, "Sorry…and sorry for hitting you in the face." He said turning to face TyLee. He then glanced at the door where Katara, Toph, and Aang were gaping at him. "Oh…hey guys…." Sokka stuttered.

"What in the name of Aang are you doing?" Katara angrily said, and marched up to Sokka.

"Nothing…." Sokka farted. "!"

"Oh! Oh I like to toot toot!" TyLee yelled and put her butt on Katara's head, after she did this Katara started to suck on it.

"YUUMMMM!" Katara moaned! Soon TyLee had no butt left.

"Oh my it seems I have lost me bum!" She gasped.

"Cause I ate it," Katara licked her lips. "It was gooooodddd!"

TyLee smiled at her, "Hehehehehhehehhehe!"

"Smell my feet!" Toph thrust her feet in Azula's face.

"Eww get away you you you…TOAF!" Azula screamed.

"wha yu call meh?" Toph said in a southern drawl

"A TOAF!" Azula yelled.

"Why youuuuuuu!" Toph grabbed Azula like a postbag, and locked her in a random room.

"Aahhh omgz where am I?" Azula shouted bewildered.

"Welcome!" Many voices harmonized.

Azula was suddenly surrounded by rose pedals. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!"

"We are the Ouran Host Club…we're here WATCH OUT!"

Soon Azula was buried alive by a bunch of rose petals "AAAAaaahhhhhhhh!...uhhhh-"

**DET DEE DEEE-EL FIN**


End file.
